The Babies of Gilligan's Island
by trek-grrrl
Summary: AU. Read about the births of Roy III and Mary Grace Hinkley, and William and Ginny Grumby. They're introduced in my Lilacs III, a Greatest American Hero and GI crossover. OFC meets our favorite First Mate.
1. Timeline and Prologue

The Babies of Gilligans Island Timeline and Prologue

(A/N: Someone in one of my reviews asked about kids. If you've read my Greatest American Hero/Gilligan's Island crossover Lilacs Series, you'd know about the following youngsters. You can see them a bit older in "Lilacs III," in the GAH section, by seattlekos. Also, this prologue sort of caps up "That Funny Feeling." Think of it as the chapter I didn't write, that some reviewers asked for. It's highly recommended that you read "What's On Your Mind" and "That Funny Feeling" before reading this, if you want to learn how Roy and Mary Ann Hinkely, and Jonas and Ginger Grumby, get together.)

THE KIDS' TIMELINE:

Year Five on the Island: Roy III and Mary Grace, 10 years old when rescued. Born about a year after the Hinkleys are married.

Year Nine on the Island: William, 6 years old when rescued. Born about five years after the Grumbys are married.

Year Eleven on the Island: Virginia (Ginny), 4 years old when rescued. Born about seven years after the Grumbys are married.

PROLOGUE:

It was decided when the Howells and Gilligan learned of the Grumbys' impromptu marriage that their task, for the week the Hinkleys were on their honeymoon, would be to help switch around everyone's gear and living quarters. Gilligan volunteered to take the Professor's little shack that doubled as storage space, the Grumbys would reside in the Skipper's hut, and the Hinkleys would live in the girls' old hut.

As a gift to the Grumbys, Gilligan cleaned his old hut out thoroughly, top to bottom, freshening the grass of the hut's roof, sweeping the dirt floor of excess debris, and decorating it with flowers. He removed all of his gear, including the hammock he'd used for years, and helped make a big suitable bed with a sturdy bamboo frame and mattress filled with soft grasses.

By the time the Hinkleys returned, fresh and glowing from their time to themselves, the rearrangements were complete. Their surprise at finding their new home fixed up was surpassed when they learned that during their absence, the Grumbys had declared their love to one another in the eyes of God and then everyone else, and were now husband and wife.

The two new couples drew up marriage licenses, and they all took turns signing the documents as witnesses.

A few months have gone by, with this new idyllic life on the tiny island with three married couples, and the bachelor first mate. 


	2. Pt 1 Ch 1

PART ONE, Chapter One: ROY III and MARY GRACE HINKLEY

On such a small island, and with everyone knowing everyone else's business, it was difficult for Mary Ann to hide it for too long that her monthly cycle was late. The men of the island, being the gentlemen that they were, didn't say a word. Gilligan, Skipper and Mr. Howell would look at the Professor, smirking, waiting for him to tell them The Big News.

The Professor, in the meantime, felt like he was walking on eggshells. He was a scientist, and he knew his wife's body – intimately, he happily grinned to himself – and knew something was amiss. He didn't dare hope that she was late because of a much-desired pregnancy. He knew that they'd said, months ago, that if she did _not_ get pregnant, that was okay, but he knew it was something they both greatly desired. And now it may've come to fruition.

Roy Hinkley walked into the hut he shared with his wife. Uncharacteristically, she was lying in bed, on her side, holding her gut.

"Sweetheart? What's the matter? I thought we were going to meet at the lagoon to look for shellfish this morning. I went there after I was helping the fellows with mending that wall in Gilligan's hut, after that storm blew in last night."

"God, Roy, I feel terrible this morning. I can't fix breakfast, I really can't. The smell of it made me throw up earlier!"

Roy's heart skipped a beat. He went to sit by her side, rubbing her shoulder in comfort. "Are you sick, Mary Ann?"

She didn't say anything for a moment; she simply lay there, and Roy heard her taking in a deep, cleansing breath. "I… I don't know, Roy. You, um…."

When she didn't continue, he said, "I…?"

"You must know I'm late, Roy. It's hard to hide some things on this island, try as Ginger and I might."

He blushed and chuckled at the same time. He was nothing if not a proper gentleman, and even being a scientist, he could not bring himself to open up that topic of discussion. But since his _wife_ had done so, he went into "professor" mode and said, "Well, certainly there are early signs to look for. One of my books on anatomy says that early on, a woman may feel fatigued, nauseous and have an uncanny sense of smell. Probably a defensive hold-over during our prehistoric days."

Mary Ann knew from her husband's tone of voice that he was making the situation seem academic, and hiding what he really felt if it turned out she was pregnant.

She turned to him, on her back, and his hand wandered to rest over her heart. "How will we know for sure, Roy? Wait and wait for days, weeks, months, and see if I do my thing finally?"

Roy sighed in resignation. "Unfortunately, Mary Ann, we don't have the equipment we would need to do the HcG hormonal test, like they can on the Mainland."

Mary Ann didn't reply; she simply lay there, staring ahead in thought.

"What, darling?" Roy prompted after a few moments.

"Does Gilligan still have that drum of his?"

"Of course, Gilligan never throws anything out."

"Remember that time when he was playing on it, like a bongo, and those natives from one of the nearby islands thought he was issuing a challenge?"

Roy laughed from remembering. "How could I forget _that_?"

"Once the chief of the island realized we meant no harm, didn't they show us what to send, as messages, if we needed something? Like an emergency?"

"Yes, he did. He was quite gracious when he realized we did not want to conquer his island and people. He taught Gilligan and me some simple codes, including 'emergency.' But would this qualify as an emergency, Mary Ann? I don't want to call that very formidable chief unnecessarily."

"Oh, I don't either, Roy! What other codes? Was there one that simply says something like 'Let's talk'?"

The Professor thought for a moment. "We could do the 'emergency' but add the sequence for 'not,' then add 'talk.' I think that'll get the gist across to them."

"I think that'd be good. Their women must have some means of telling a woman's pregnant, after all, and they don't have any modern-day test equipment, right?"

"Excellent! Yes, they gave us the codes for 'man' and 'woman' in case someone was injured. If a woman was injured, they'd send one of the healing women who is familiar with the flora of this area to tend her, since for a medicine man to do so would be _tabu_."

"Maybe we can wait about another week or two, and if I don't do anything, you and Gilligan can put a message together?"

"That's a great idea, Mary Ann, I can't believe I didn't think of it!"

She smiled, taking her husband's hand off her heart and holding it. "Maybe you've had other things on your mind, Roy."

Two weeks passed, and still no sign of Mary Ann's monthly cycle. The fatigue and nausea prevented her from doing her usual domestic tasks. Without a word of discussion, the others on the island naturally began assuming duties that Mary Ann usually did for everyone: laundry, breakfast, dinner, cleaning. Gilligan even tried his hand at making a coconut crème pie, but the sight and smell of it simply served to drive Mary Ann into the nearby jungle, where they heard her retching.

"Sorry, Mary Ann!" Gilligan called to her timidly.

The Professor stood at the main dining table, and turned to Gilligan. "That's it, Gilligan, we can't wait any longer. We need to know."

"Know?" Gilligan asked in anticipation.

"Yes, Gilligan. As everyone here has suspected this past month, Mary Ann and I think she might be pregnant. We need to make a 'phone call' to the nearby island, to see if they've got a healing woman who can come and tell us for certain. You and I need to put together the message, and you can beat it out on that drum of yours."

"That'll be _swell_, Professor! Let's get started!"

At the lagoon, the two men drew on the sand the sequence that Gilligan was to pound out. When they got the message together, as informative and short as they could get it, the Professor jotted it down on a piece of paper so Gilligan would remember.

"At sunset, when the sea is calm and the wind's died down, we'll go over to the promontory at the end of the lagoon so the soundwaves will travel well to the Chief's island."

He motioned to the log they used for sitting while fishing. "Why don't you very quietly practice, not too loud, mind you, I don't want the sound to escape to sensitive ears on the next island! I think that Chief's got supernatural hearing sometimes!"

Gilligan did as the Professor suggested, and by sundown had the sequence to pound out programmed into his mind and hands.

"C'mon, Professor. I won't need the sheet with the sequence, I've got it down pat."

"Are you sure, Gilligan?" the Professor asked as he followed the younger man.

"I'm sure. I'm not going to bungle something this important. 'Sides, it's not too different from learning simafore, after all."

The two men sat down, and Gilligan wriggled into the curve in the rock, settling in and closing his eyes to concentrate. He set the little drum between his folded legs, leaving the open bottom free to emit the sound.

He struck a quick staccato on the drum, indicating "attention!" Then, with eyes closed, letting his hands move automatically onto the tight skin of the drum, he beat the sequences he'd practiced all day. He ended it with the staccato of "message complete."

The two paused for a moment, holding their breaths, listening for an acknowledgement. When none came, the Professor said, "Do it again, Gilligan, from the beginning. The first run-through was probably what they needed to get their attention and make them stop and listen."

Gilligan did as he was told, and about a minute after the end sequence was beat, they heard the reply.

"Acknowledged. Healing woman, sunrise, two hours."

"Excellent!" the Professor exclaimed. "Two hours after sunrise. I'm sure they'll arrive here at the lagoon. We'll have Mary Ann here to greet them. And Mrs. Howell. They see her as our elder Matron, so their healing woman will probably want to speak to her first, akin to asking her permission to treat one of her girls."

Without the Professor prompting him, Gilligan took the initiative and beat out, "Acknowledged," to indicate they'd received the reply from the neighboring island.

(A/N: Let's just assume they all speak English, okay? Maybe by the time this occurs, the castaways have learned the area natives' language.)


	3. Pt 1 Ch 2

PART ONE, Chapter Two: ROY III and MARY GRACE HINKLEY

(A/N: I got the Hawai'ian/Pacific Island names from a site that has resources for gamers. It's really quite interesting. Apparently native names aren't specifically male or female. Based on the meanings of the names, I've got the Chief, Healing Woman and her apprentice down. Others will probably remain unnamed.)

True to their word, a small boat of natives from the nearby island arrived precisely two hours after sunrise the next morning.

Their Chief, whom they called Keilani, was the first to step off. He approached Mr. Howell, as the eldest male on the island.

"Greetings, friend," Keilani began, holding out his hand as he'd learned was the traditional greeting of these pale people.

Mr. Howell replied as the Professor had instructed him, "We greet you in peace, friend." He grasped the offered hand firmly and released it.

The Chief nodded his head in acknowledgment, and turned to motion to someone in the small craft.

"Our healing woman, and my sister, Ku'ulani."

An older woman came forward, lifting her long skirt as she deftly lept from the bow of the boat. Her headdress, indicating her high rank in the tribe, jingled with the shells and metal decorations depending from it.

She went to stand by her brother, and nodded a greeting to Mr. Howell, not offering to shake his hand.

Mrs. Howell stepped forward, and held out her hands in greeting to Ku'ulani.

"We thank you for your kind assistance in tending to our daughter," she said, as the Professor had also coached her.

Ku'ulani bowed slightly and took Mrs. Howell's hands. She said in a soft, whispery voice, "We are happy to serve. Which young woman is it that requires my skills?"

Mary Ann came forward, her eyes downcast in respect and supplication.

"It is I, Ku'ulani. My name is Mary Ann."

The woman looked her up and down, and nodded her head, pleased at what she saw: a trim yet robust young lady, her cheeks flushed with good health.

"You do not appear ill, my child," Ku'ulani said after her initial examination.

"I, uh…," Mary Ann started, not sure of what she could discuss in front of the Chief, if mention of delicate female conditions was _tabu_ or not.

Mrs. Howell took the initiative, knowing that Ku'ulani may see her as an equal, being the Matriarch of their "tribe."

"Our daughter believes she may be with child, Ku'ulani."

"Ah, I see! Then we must be away, for this is not talk for the men of the tribes."

She snapped her fingers behind her, and the young woman who had remained on the boat, until beckoned by her mistress, came forward with baskets of supplies.

"My apprentice and niece, Keilani's daughter, Keike Anuenue. She will carry my supplies for the examination."

The girl stepped forward shyly, standing respectfully behind her formidable aunt. Even though she was the Chief's daughter and the tribe's equivalent of a princess, while apprenticing she had to maintain the proper respect with her mistress/aunt as she learned her craft.

Keike smiled at Mary Ann, and held out the basket of supplies. "My mistress will use our ways to determine if that is so, Mary Ann."

"Shhh, off with us now! We'll leave the men to discuss the ways of our islands while we do our examination." She turned back to Mrs. Howell. "Show us where we may look the young lady over in privacy."

Before Mrs. Howell could lead the contingent of women away, Keilani turned to the craft. His two guards sat among more bundles. "We bring gifts from our island, riches to share with our pale friends. My men will bring them to shore."

The Skipper, Gilligan and the Professor had remained quiet while the natives talked to the Howells and Mary Ann. The three men stepped forward to assist the Chief's guards, and soon had bundles on the sand by the lagoon.

"We'll let them be," Ku'ulani said. "Child, is that young man your husband?"

She pointed to Gilligan, assuming by age that he was the potential father-to-be.

Mary Ann blushed, and said, "No, the taller, slender one with the blue eyes is my husband."

"Ah, _nohea_!" she said with a smile.

"_Lino_ as well!" Mary Ann boldly added, showing she knew some of their native language.

"Excellent!" Ku'ulani replied. She indicated to Mrs. Howell to lead the way, and the younger women followed their elders away from the beach so the much-anticipated exam could begin.

Mrs. Howell led them to the Hinkleys' hut, and Ku'ulani indicated that she and Ginger had to remain outside.

"This is a rather delicate examination, my friends, so only my apprentice and I will be with Mary Ann. You may remain out here until we are finished."

Lovey and Ginger nodded their heads in silent agreement, not having any idea what the healing woman could do to discern a pregnancy. They knew, as Mary Ann had surmised, that they must have some way to determine such things, so left Mary Ann in their capable hands.

The two women sat at the main dining table, trading small talk and trying not to be too nervous. They were as excited at the prospect of Mary Ann being pregnant as the Professor was! To have new life on the island, someone to care for and nurture, was making their own maternal urges come to the surface.

Mrs. Howell was acutely aware of how much she missed her son, Thurston IV. She sniffled, wiping her eyes quickly.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Howell?"

"All this fuss over Mary Ann, it makes me miss my own boy," she said quietly.

Ginger didn't reply at first, then said softly, "I think we sometimes forget you have a son, Mrs. Howell."

The older woman sighed. "Yes, he could be trying at times, and I don't think I gave him nearly enough attention as I know I should have, but I still miss him. And wonder if he's made me a grandmother yet."

"I'm sure he's fine. He was at the university when we were marooned, wasn't he?"

"Yes, and by now he's probably got a good position at a fine firm, carrying on the Howell tradition in business."

She didn't add that he'd probably have her husband and her declared officially dead, once the seven year anniversary of the Minnow's disappearance arrived. He wouldn't be able to stand waiting and wondering, not being able to fully access the Howell fortune. But she wasn't going to dwell on that.

After about an hour, Ku'ulani, Keike and Mary Ann stepped out of the hut. Mary Ann was pale, and looking a bit shaken.

"Are you all right, Mary Ann?" Ginger asked, running to her side. Her smaller friend weaved a little in place, looking as if she'd faint.

"Y-yes, Ginger. Ku'ulani gave me an herbal formula. She said it tends to make pregnant women slightly ill, but doesn't affect women who are not pregnant. She needs to wait for a little while to see how I react, she said."

"Yes, so let us sit and discuss what may be, if she is with child," Ku'ulani said, indicating the dining table's benches. She looked around expectantly, wondering if her hostesses would offer drink and food.

Mary Ann whispered, "Ginger, get her something to eat and drink. It's expected to share food and libation with them as our guests. I can't do it, the sight and smell of the food will make me ill!"

Ginger went to the storage area Mary Ann indicated and brought out a gourd of pineapple juice and the pie Mary Ann had managed to make the night before, when her nausea had abated somewhat.

Mary Ann put cups and plates out, and said, "Ku'ulani, it would please us if you and Keike would share in a treat with us, popular in our native land."

"What is this treat?" the woman asked, curious to see what these people ate.

"It's called 'pie'."

Slices were handed out, and the two native women sat and stared at their portions. Keike leaned forward slightly to smell it, and smiled at the sweet fragrance.

They watched Mary Ann and Ginger pick up their pieces and each take a bite, smiling at the flavor, and followed suit.

Ku'ulani's eyes lit up with delight. "Delicious!"

Mary Ann smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. I made it last night, when I wasn't feeling too sick."

"Does the sight and smell of food bother you, especially upon awakening?" Ku'ulani asked with concern.

"Yes, very much so. I feel bad that I have not been able to attend to my usual tasks this past month."

"I am almost certain that you are with child, then. How are you feeling now?"

"Not too bad, or I wouldn't be able to eat this," Mary Ann said after she washed down her second bite with juice.

Ku'ulani nodded her head knowingly, and looked at her apprentice. She leaned over and whispered something to the girl, who nodded in understanding.

"Forgive me," the healing woman said. "I was telling my apprentice more about the formula I gave you, Mary Ann. Something to watch for in the next few minutes, that will indicate if you are, indeed, 'pregnant.'"

She was trying to learn these people's tongue better, so used the word she knew they would use. She took another bite of her pie, and said, "Tell me more about this faraway land that you call home."

(A/N: "nohea" means "handsome," and "lino" means "brilliant.")


	4. Pt 1 Ch 3

PART ONE, Chapter Three: ROY III and MARY GRACE HINKLEY

Ku'ulani peered over the remainder of her pie as she brought it to her mouth, watching Mary Ann. She knew that if the younger woman was pregnant, the herbal formula, combined with the pie and pineapple juice, would produce an unpleasant reaction any moment now.

"Anything, Mary Ann?" Ginger asked as she brushed crumbs off her fingers and lap.

Mary Ann swallowed a bite of pie, washing it down with juice, and shook her head. "No, I feel pretty good, actually, now that I've had a chance to sit down after Ku'ulani's examination. I--"

She couldn't continue. The palor returned to her face and her eyes went wide with alarm.

"Oh, no!" she managed to blurt before running into the brush to be ill.

Ku'ulani nodded and said, "And there we have our answer, Keike. The amount of time it took from her swallowing the herbs and her reaction is typical when the woman is with child."

Keike nodded but remained silent, filing the information away in her mind. She knew her mistress/aunt would ask her out of the blue about it, and would be ready with her response when that time came.

When Mary Ann returned a few moments later, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her face expressing distaste. "Oh, that herb is terrible!" she said.

Ku'ulani smiled and reached into a pouch hanging off her hip. "Yes, it is most unpleasant to a 'pregnant' woman. Chew on this root and swallow the juice, and it will soothe you in seconds."

Mary Ann did as the healing woman bid, and a smile lit her face. "Hmmm, it tastes like licorice!"

"'Licorice'?" the two native woman said simultaneously.

"Yes, a popular flavor for sweets in my land, it's one of my favorites!" Mary Ann continued to gnaw on the woody root, sucking on it every so often and letting the juice coat her throat, sore from vomiting, and roll down to her sour stomach. "I didn't know we had licorice here on the island, Roy would certainly have pointed it out to me if we did."

"Perhaps it's not quite the same as he's used to. But that piece is all you get; it can be dangerous if taken in excess, especially to a woman expecting a child."

"Oh," Mary Ann said, taking the half-chewed root from her mouth and looking at it.

"I'll leave a mint herbal formula for you when your stomach is upset and the smells about you are making you nauseous. For many women, those feelings go away early on. Let us hope you will be the same."

"Amen to that!" Mary Ann and Ginger both said and laughed together.

Ku'ulani stood, and Keike followed suit.

"And now, my child, we will let everyone know. In our tribe, it is traditional for your mother to do so, but you say your mother is back in your own land."

"It is traditional for us, at least in my family, for the wife to tell the husband in private, then they together announce it to everyone else," Mary Ann told her, lowering her eyes to show she meant no disrespect for the woman's traditions.

She looked back up, into Ku'ulani's brown eyes, and remained silent. The healing woman didn't respond for a few moments, and Keike shifted nervously on her feet, looking between the three older women.

Ku'ulani broke the tense moment with a smile and said, "I see. And you would abide by that tradition, you wish to tell your husband yourself?"

"Yes, I would. We have greatly wished for this, and I want to be the one to break the news."

"'Break the news' then. Keike, go to the lagoon and ask Mary Ann's husband to join us."

"Yes, mistress," she replied, already running for the water.

Keike's tough-soled feet flew over the beaten-down path, and as she rounded a bend in the jungle, she plowed into Gilligan, who'd been running as willy-nilly as she in the opposite direction.

"OOF!" they both yelped as they fell back, slamming onto the ground. The impact was so abrupt that neither could say a word for a few seconds, all they could do was gasp to get their breath.

Gilligan put his hand to his chest and wheezed, "You knocked the wind right out of me!"

Keike's skin was flushed, both with excitement of the news she bore and embarrassment. It was not proper to touch a young man thus, even if by accident, in her tribe. "I-- I--" she gasped, one hand on her chest while her other hand was trying to push herself standing.

"Here, let me help you," Gilligan said. He stood and held out his right hand, his left tucked behind his back.

"No, I'm-- I'm--" Keike tried to say, but Gilligan took her hand and pulled her standing in front of him. He blushed as well when he realized they were mere centimeters apart, facing one another.

"I'm sorry, I'm so used to tearing up and down that path that it never occurred to me that someone would be tearing down the other way. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head, having seen the gesture from these people several times already. "Your words are strange to me, 'tearing down'?"

"Running very fast as we were doing. You were going back to the lagoon?"

She turned toward the water, and the two began to walk more sedately. "Yes, my mistress has instructed me to bring Mary Ann's husband to her."

Gilligan stopped her abruptly, cutting in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Does this mean she's--?"

Keike didn't know what to do. For a young man to touch a woman in such a friendly way, when they hadn't been properly introduced, was most unseemly. But then, she argued to herself, they were guests on this young man's island; perhaps to him there was nothing unusual about it.

As if he sensed her confusion, Gilligan moved his right hand and held it out to her and said, "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Gilligan."

Having seen her father make the gesture to their Elder on this island, Keike surmised this was a proper greeting, and took his hand into her own. His hand was warm and dry, the skin firm and calloused. She could tell he was a hard worker, which for some reason she couldn't understand pleased her. It also pleased her that he was only a couple of inches taller than herself.

He has such friendly eyes, the thought came to her.

"I am Keike, daughter to Keilani," she said with a proud lift to her chin. When she was not in her role as apprentice to her father's sister, she had no problem making her rank in the tribe clear to outsiders.

Gilligan moved back and bowed, then stepped to her again.

"What is that you just did?" Keike asked.

"It's called a 'bow,' what gentlemen do when they meet a lady such as yourself."

Keike nodded imperiously, pleased with Gilligan's demeanour and enjoying the attention. It was refreshing, because she was the youngest child of a big family on their island and rarely received such courtesies.

Gilligan had a sparkle in his eyes as he smiled down to her, and gestured with his hand to the path. "Shall we continue, Lady Keike?" he asked, his cheeks red.

"Yes," was all she could say, and led the way.

After a moment, she turned to him and replied to his earlier query. "I do not think my mistress would like me to say anything about Mary Ann, Gilligan. I am sorry."

Gilligan sighed. "Okay, I guess I understand. I just can't wait to hear, one way or the other!"

They were almost to the lagoon. Before they stepped onto the sandy beach, she stopped Gilligan and said, "I would like to talk more about you and your land, but I fear I may not have a chance to. It is not proper with my people that I talk with a young man without an Elder present."

"I would love to tell you, if your father and aunt allow it. I would also like to learn about your own island, and the people who live there, your ways and traditions."

That pleased Keike, to know he was as curious about her people as she was about his. "I would like that too, Gilligan. But I must be about the task my mistress set me. Come."

He obediently followed her command, forgetting why he was heading for the main compound in the first place.

The older adults paused in their quiet conversations and turned to the two younger people. The Professor looked with anticipation at Keike, but she'd steeled her face to reveal nothing. She went to him and lowered her eyes, and said, "My mistress has asked that you attend her."

Roy looked at the Skipper then Mr. Howell. They shrugged and motioned for him to leave, giving him claps on the back for good luck.

As Roy walked toward him, Gilligan shrugged too and tossed his hands up. He muttered, "I don't know, Professor, Keike wouldn't tell me a thing."

All the Professor could do was mutely nod his head in understanding. He looked down as Keike joined him, and he motioned as Gilligan had earlier for her to precede him. Gilligan started to follow the two, but Keike waved her hand behind her to deter him, not saying anything.

"You'd better hang back, Gilligan. I'll let everyone know whatever I find out."

"Okay, Professor!" Gilligan called, disappointed that he couldn't go with them, but excited at what the day's announcement may hold. "We're all hoping it'll be great news!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 1 Chapter 4

Roy followed quietly behind Keike as the young woman led him back to the main compound, where he knew his bride was waiting. His thoughts were racing at the possibility of a new arrival in several months' time. He looked down as he walked, having traversed this path innumerable times and able to do so without truly paying attention to his surroundings.

Before he knew it they were entering the clearing, and he looked up with anticipation and no small amount of nervousness. He scanned the area quickly and didn't see his wife. "Mary Ann?"

"She awaits you," Ku'ulani said, pointing to the Hinkleys' hut, no indication in her voice of yea or nay, pregnant or not.

Roy nodded his head and gulped, leaving the others standing silently near the dining table. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see the grins pass among the women.

He entered the hut he shared with Mary Ann and saw her sitting at her vanity, brushing her brunette hair. She smiled when she saw his reflection in the mirror and turned to him, a beautiful grin lighting up her face.

She didn't have to say a word; Roy knew.

He ran to her and knelt down, his hand on her knee. "Mary Ann? Does this mean...?"

She put her hand on his, curling her fingers under and gripping it firmly. Smiling down at him, her cheeks flushed, her brown eyes glowing, "Yes, Roy, yes! I'm going to have your baby!"

Roy stood and drew her up to him, and she clung to his hand. He hefted her carefully against him, and nuzzled her neck. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, landing on her skin and blouse, and it was a moment before he realized she was crying with joy as well.

He pulled back enough to look into her eyes and brushed the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. "Mary Ann, you have truly made me the happiest man in the world today! As always!"

She reciprocated and brushed the tears from his cheeks. "I see! Here, let's straighten up and announce it to the world that we're going to be parents!"

Roy scrubbed his hands against his face and took a deep cleansing breath from behind them. "Yes, yes, of course. Forgive me, I was just..."

"Shhhh, there's nothing to forgive, love! Simply seeing your reaction makes me so happy, that you want this as much as I do."

He wrapped his arms under her, grinning. To see the love in her eyes, and know they had a small one in her womb waiting to meet them some day, came close to overwhelming him and he thought he'd burst. "My darling, I can't think of anything, ANYTHING, that I could want more."

He knelt once more and put his hand against Mary Ann's lower abdomen, giving it a quick kiss. "My baby..." he whispered.

His blue eyes twinkled as he turned his face to Mary Ann; she was looking down at him and his hand on her.

She pressed her hands against his and said, "Let's go tell everyone so they can stop holding their breaths!"

(A/N Sorry so short, folks. I haven't written fanfic in months, due to being back in college, so I need to work into it again. I'm hoping to finish this entire tale, of all four babies, before Fall quarter begins in September so please stay tuned. Thanks for everyone's patience on this!)


End file.
